Apocalypse tank (Red Alert 2)
The successor of the old Soviet , the Apocalypse Tank is a force to be reckoned with. Featuring twin barrels, anti-air missiles, self repair, and any other advancements in tank technology the Soviet Union has, this tank is more than a match for any other ground unit. Background The Apocalypse Tank was the most powerful tank in Great World War III, mounting a pair of powerful forward facing cannons. These cannons were loaded with powerful explosive shells which were devastating against vehicles, capable of eliminating IFVs or other light vehicles with a single double volley. Against infantry, the weapons were less effective, but the explosives would still cause some damage. Lt. Zofia once described them as 'War in a Can'. Like the earlier Mammoth Tanks, the Apocalypse was designed to meet any opposition and expected to be the last unit standing. The tank itself was much larger than Grizzly and Rhino tanks, the better for mounting a massive turret. The turret also featured a pair of anti-air missile launchers. Although these missile launchers were slow firing, they were more powerful against air targets than were the missiles found on IFVs. This allowed the Apocalypse Tank to defend itself reasonably well against aerial threats, especially given its advanced heavy armor (only Battle Fortresses, Boomers and Kirovs had stronger armor). An on-board engineering crew also allowed the Apocalypse tank to repair itself to half its total health. These tanks were equipped with ingenious hybrid nuclear-diesel engines (these engines reduced the sound of the Apocalypse dramatically allowing them to have a little amount of stealth despite their enormous size), advanced all-terrain treads for greater movement (they would have been slower if not for them), state of the art tracking and targeting systems, and advanced heavy armor found on all Soviet tanks. If a Mirage tank happened to pop out of nowhere the Apocalypse tank cannons would already be aimed at it. This is an excellent example of how fast the onboard computer can track and target enemies (the tracking, aiming, and firing speed were also helped significantly by the Apocalypse Tank's high turret rotation speed). A large group of Apocalypse tanks could go completely without escort, as nothing short of mind control could break such a convoy, mainly due to the fact that nothing in the skies can get by all the missiles of the Apocalypse tanks, and absolutely nothing on the ground can withstand more than a few salvos from the entire group. It was even better for the mighty tanks to have Flak Track, Terror Drone, and V3 escort. The V3s to eliminate the anti-tank base defenses, the Flak Tracks to bring in infantry to accompany the group and to help down aircraft, and the terror drones to eliminate infantry. The only real counter to such a group was to use a similar convoy of Master Minds, Gatling tanks, and Magnetrons, for Yuri, or with Battle Fortresses, Prism Tanks, and IFVs for the allies. The battle fortresses should have at least three Guardian GIs, and if at all possible, Chrono Legionnaires, and the IFV's should have Guardian GIs in them. Unfortunately, there were still a number of drawbacks. First, the Apocalypse tanks were slow, though not nearly as slow as Kirov Airships. In fact, Apocalypse tank commanders often urged field commanders to "be patient" when dealing with Apocalypse Tanks. The missiles themselves were also slow and were not especially suited to destroy the Allies' speedy Harriers. They were also very expensive, but an Industrial Plant somewhat helped to reduce the costs of constructing these monsters. Lastly, like most tanks, the Apocalypse is average against infantry. But overall was the most effective tank. F00e0542.jpg|Blueprints for the GWWIII-Era Apocalypse tank 23.jpg|Early Concept RA2ApocTankConcept.jpg|Another early concept art. Tactics and Counters The best defense was a long range naval strike using Aircraft Carriers, Boomers or Dreadnoughts, which avoided the entire problem of dealing with the Apocalypse's firepower since they could hit from outside its range. Failing that, the next best option was a network of Prism Towers. Three prism towers and the resulting beam would be enough to destroy an Apocalypse tank in a single shot. Tanya with C4 (only in Yuri's Revenge) was also reasonably effective, as Apocalypse tanks were too slow to escape her. Guardian GIs were also reasonably effective if as they had heavy armor and could not be run over. Apocalypse tanks are also susceptible to Chrono Legionnaires provided a team of them gets close enough without being killed in the process. Battle Fortresses, especially with Chrono Legionnaires garrisoned in them, could easily defeat Apocalypse Tanks. A Chronosphere could be used to teleport Apocalypses into water, instantly destroying them. However, most of these tactics could be overcome with a large number of apocalypse tanks, in fact, once gathered in groups of a several dozen or more, they were more or less unstoppable and could go unescorted, especially if this tank collumn was being continually reinforced and/or if naval/air superiority was established. Accomplishing this is however, very difficult due to the tank's cost and production time, and is only possible in the very late game. Deployment History Apocalypse Tanks, or its prototypes, were known to have been deployed during the initial Invasion of the United States (several were seen in San Francisco when the Allies traveled back in time to stop Yuri). Apocalypse Tanks were first encountered in the Allied Campaign during the Operation Mirage (after there appearance they largely replaced the weaker Rhino Tanks), and played a large role in the defense of Moscow during Operation Chrono Storm. Romanov's Black Guards owned four Elite Apocalypse which they deployed around the Kremlin. However, these apocalypse tanks had longer range, were faster, had more armor, more firepower, and a higher rate of fire than any other elite apocalypse tank, even ones that had acquired the armor, speed, and firepower crate upgrades. The tanks were also used in the war against Yuri with no changes made to them. However, after the Psychic Dominator Disaster, a new design was put into production. Trivia * Although the opening to Red Alert 2 depicts Apocalypse Tanks driving into Texas, they aren't encountered in any missions in the Allied campaign set in America. In addition, the game's cutscenes depict the tanks as black, while in the actual game they're brown. * The Apocalypse Tank, in its early form, resembled the PLA Overlord Tanks. * The GWWIII variant appears to be the Mammoth Tanks of GDI and the USSR, only it destroys Grizzly tanks with one hit, and its production time is much shorter so a large force of them can built up, unlike its predecessors. * Photographs of GWWIII generation Apocalypse tanks were found displayed on the walls of a museum within the first Cairo Temple of Nod in the First Tiberium War, suggesting that the Brotherhood may have been aware of them or involved in their development at some point, possibly relating to their former activities in the USSR. * Apocalypse Tanks appear on a loading screen inside C&C Generals. This screen only appears in-game if no videos are found while loading. You can also extract this image with the appropriate editing tools. * In Red Alert 2 it sounds just like the Rhino Heavy Tank but in Yuri's Revenge it recieves a voice change and sounds quite similiar to the Overlord in Command and Conquer generals. * Despite holding a different name, the Apocalypse Tank appears almost identical to its predecessor, the Mammoth Tank. * With the exception of the Red Alert 2 era Tesla Tank, the Apocalypse Tank is the Soviet affiliated tank to still have a dual-barreled turret like its predecessors. Category:Red Alert 2 Vehicles